


Clean Sheets

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Clean Sheets Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: What started out as innocent hero-worship had blossomed into full-blown, lust-filled fascination as soon as Tim was old enough to really know what the word lust truly meant.





	Clean Sheets

_“Watch it. You’re not too big to spank.”_

Dick’s words echo through Tim’s brain as he’s lying in bed that night. He’s sure Dick meant it innocently enough, but Tim can’t help but take the words to other places. To the dark corners of his mind where fantasies he would never share with anyone happen to lie. Fantasies about him and Dick that he’s had as far back as he could remember. What started out as innocent hero-worship had blossomed into full-blown, lust-filled fascination as soon as Tim was old enough to really know what the word lust truly meant. 

Now, as Tim’s hand moves over his bare chest, he imagines it’s Dick’s hand caressing his skin. He allows himself to get lost in fantasy as his hand moves lower, over his stomach to grasp his cock. 

_Dick is standing behind Tim with his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim makes a soft sound of pleasure as Dick’s hands massage his back. Dick leans in to press his lips against Tim’s neck as his hands move lower and Tim moans louder. Suddenly, as Dick gets to Tim’s lower back, he lets go. Tim makes a small noise in protest until he feels Dick’s breath near his ear._

_“Bend over for me, Tim.”_

_Tim is quick to obey the command. He moves so he’s bent over the bed, his ass in the air. When Dick’s hand comes down lightly on his ass, Tim isn’t surprised. Instead, he growls low in his throat._

_“Harder.”_

_“Patience.”_

_Dick’s hand comes down again and again, harder each time until Tim is growling and moaning in succession. About the time Tim doesn’t think he can take much more, Dick stops, his hand caressing Tim’s ass instead. Tim’s skin feels like it’s on fire from that light touch. His fingers dig into the bedspread._

_“Please, fuck me.”_

_Tim feels Dick’s breath, hot and heavy at his ear as Dick leans over him. “Tell me how much you want it.”_

_“I need you.”_

_Tim nearly gasps the words as he feels Dick’s fingers inside of him. His hips rock back toward Dick’s touch. By the time Dick replaces his fingers with his cock, Tim is moaning so loud that it echoes off the walls. Dick fucks Tim hard and fast, slamming Tim’s body into the bed below. His teeth dig into Tim’s skin, leaving behind stinging marks. Tim writhes and moans, his fingers digging so hard into the bedspread that he’s pulling it off the bed and nearly ripping it. After what seems to be all too soon and forever all at once, the friction and sensation becomes too much and Tim…_

…comes hard with Dick’s name on his lips. Tim lets go of his cock and rests back against the pillows as he opens his eyes. He swipes at his stomach with the sheets and then closes his eyes again, trying to hold onto the fantasy a little longer. Tim is sure that the only place he’ll ever have Dick is in his own imagination, but most of the time, Tim doesn’t mind. He knows that the real thing could never live up to his fantasies now anyway.


End file.
